


Thirteen

by tsthrace



Series: random drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, That Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsthrace/pseuds/tsthrace
Summary: Just felt like dropping a random drabble diving into that moment in 3.07. You know which one.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: random drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Thirteen

Holding now and never, your gaze stretches across a few feet that are a thousand miles—the ocean of your eyes. You squint, a pain deeper than our warrior wounds that prove nothing, give nothing. It is just us now. The weight of my people lost in the unwinding of braids (they’ll be back), the call of yours shut behind a door (for now). Free (for now). Your hands are a gift on my back, my neck. Pulling me in, bringing me into you. Betrayal melting in the light. Your breath, your taste, our sadness. This is all we have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by for this little snack. I welcome kudos and comments even on this little guy.


End file.
